Silencio
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Shiroi Kumo da una crónica de los eventos sucedidos desde su infancia hasta la batalla final contra el caos, revelando verdades sobre el y los suyos.


****

Nota: Final Fantasy: Unlimited no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Square Enix**. Este Fan Fic es sólo por motivos de diversión.

****

Reseña: Shiroi Kumo dan una crónica de los eventos sucedidos desde su infancia hasta la batalla final contra el caos, revelando verdades sobre el y los suyos.

****

Clasificación: PG

"Silencio"

Por Yersi Fanel

Nuestro mundo era un lugar muy apacible, pero cuando el caos nos atacó, todo eso pasó a la historia, terminé en un mundo desconocido, bajo las ordenes del responsable de que perdiera todo, claro, esto tenía un objetivo, lo único que recordaba era que hice una promesa, alrededor del caos, en el silencio.

Hace poco recuperé aquellos recuerdos perdidos, la línea de hechos detrás del deseo hecho mi promesa a mi hermano mayor.

La cuidad de las nubes, ese era mi mundo, al cuan condecoraron con el nombre de 'Aria' desde antes que el tiempo fuera tiempo para los míos.

Mis padres me dieron el nombre de Shiroi Kumo, nuble blanca, al igual que las que rodeaban nuestra ciudad y a las que asimilaba mi apariencia, la persona que mas pasaba tiempo con migo era mi hermano mayor, su nombre era Akai Kiri, niebla roja, haciendo atributo a sus ojos carmesí y cabello color carmín.

Recuerdo que cuando era niño, me acerqué a mi mare lleno de curiosidad, jalé su vestido color perla, ella me miró con ternura, la recuerdo muy bien, mi semejanza física con ella es notable, era alta, de largo cabello color perla, ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa.

Al igual que como yo llevo mi traje blanco, ella solía llevar un vestido del mismo color que su cabello, de mangas largas justas hasta el antebrazo, donde tenía un espacio de tela dorado, después se abrían, siendo largas hasta debajo de la rodilla, como los trajes de las princesas elfícas de las que me salía contar, un cinto dorado ajustado a la cintura y el listón dorado con una línea perla que se sujetaba de la gargantilla en su cuello. Las espinas negras en su cabeza eran de igual numero y distribución que las mías, pero ella tenía mucho mas poder que yo, por lo que podía liberar su verdadero poder a voluntad.

Su nombre era Shinjo Hana, Flor Aperlada.

Mi madre se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura, se acomodó el cabello que había caído sobre su rostro y me sonrió.

Yo le pregunté sobre lo que había debajo de las nubes que rodeaban las orillas de la ciudad, aun que nos podíamos poner de píe en esas nubes, había ciertos puntos, rodeados por una cerca de piedra marcada con símbolos, que podían ser atravesados para llegar a la ciudad de abajo.

Windgaria.

Ella me habló de Windgaria, de cómo una guerra dividió nuestros mundos puesto que éramos dos diferentes razas y creencias en un solo mundo, pero nuestros antepasados hicieron la paz y así permaneció, básicamente, nos ignorábamos mutuamente.

Mi padre era una hombre de cabello corto, las espinas en su cabeza eran como las de mi hermano, menores en número comparadas con la de mi madre, pero mas gruesas y un poco mas largas.

Su cabello era del rojo mas oscuro que he visto, quizá como el de la sangre, sus ojos eran de igual color, sobre su traje usaba un tipo de gabardina cerrada hasta la cintura con símbolos en negro, cinturón y la espada adherida a este por detrás.

Su nombre era Akaneiro Akeru, Amanecer escarlata.

Crecí sin volver a preguntar sobre el mundo en la tierra o por el espiral negro que se podía ver en el horizonte de ambos, mi hermano me dijo que ese espiral simbolizaba la posteridad para ambas ciudades... para nuestro mundo.

Nada es eterno... pero yo no esperaba que el final fuera tan duro, los años habían pasado y finalmente una tarde, el cielo se tornó negro, la atmósfera se hizo muy pesada, y mi madre no dejaba de mirar llena de preocupación a la nada.

"Hana..."- llamó la voz de mi padre, yo estaba cerca de ellos, junto con mi hermano, ambos estábamos intrigados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mi madre afirmó con la cabeza a lo que mi padre le había pedido, se acercó a mi y me pidió que la acompañara, mientras Kiri se fue con nuestro padre.

Llegamos hasta la orilla de la ciudad y mi madre saltó a las nubes, descendió suavemente, quedando de pie en ellas, yo la seguí.

Ella tomó mis manos y dijo una oración en la antigua lengua de nuestro pueblo, después, sin soltarme, saltamos por uno de los espacios cercados por roca de las nubes, cayendo a la ciudad sobre la tierra.

Descendiendo con suavidad, pude sentir el viento, ver todo un mundo tan cercano y a la vez lejano al mío, cuando por fin tocamos tierra, yo estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

"¿Eres uno de los habitantes de Aria, no es así?"- preguntó un hombre, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

El que parecía ser un líder de Windgaria estuvo hablando con mi madre durante mucho tiempo, yo me quedé mirando al cielo, que diferente se veía desde la tierra.

"Hola"- dijo una voz alegre, la volteé a ver, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas, vestida de pantalón negro y una sudadera que le quedaba grande color café, en su pido izquierdo tenía puesto un arete plateado con una joya roja.

"Hola"- saludé, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía puesta la mascara plateada que por lo general llevo puesta, la corrí para saludarla con propiedad, hice una reverencia y la miré de frente.

"Mi nombre es Aura, el tipo con cara de fastidio de allá es mi hermano Kaze"- dijo señalándolo a él... Kuroki Kaze... quien lleva el par del arete de Aura, pero en el oído derecho –"¿cómo te llamas?"-

"Shiroi Kumo"- respondí, una criatura estaba hablando con Kaze, Moogle lo llamaron.

El sol iba y venía, era el preludio del ataque del caos, el pilar de las tinieblas apareció en el horizonte, cerca del espiral.

Las personas de la ciudad de las nubes volvieron a convivir con las de la ciudad de la tierra y yo... yo hice amistad con una chica llamada Aura y su hermano mayor, Kuroki Kaze.

Cuando la tormenta estalló, tanto el cielo como la tierra se tornaron negros, el viento era terrible, completamente negro por el humo, el polvo y de mas.

Mi hermano encabezó uno de los grupos de batalla, así como mi padre, mi madre no me permitió hacerlo, me dijo que yo tenía que cumplir otro deber.

Kaze estaba luchando, Aura estaba conmigo.

"Kumo, tienes que usar el poder dormido dentro de ti, aquel poder que te fue cedido por mi al nacer"- me dijo

Mi madre era una poderosa hechicera y el poder máximo que ella tenía me lo dio a mi, como era la tradición, así como mi padre había hecho lo mismo con Kiri.

Recuerdo la mirada de Aura antes de cerrar los ojos, me concentré, me cubrí de brillo y las espinas en mi cabeza resplandecieron para finalmente romperse, sentí como mi ser cambiaba de forma, como mi espíritu se convertía en una criatura parecida a aquellas a las que pedía ayuda para pelear.

El dragón blanco.

Recorrí los cielos disipando la niebla negra, Kaze y mi hermano estaban juntos, recuperé mi forma y descendí para unírmeles a la batalla, mi hermano vio al caos de frente y atacó.

Vi la explosión, grite como nunca lo había hecho, Kaze me impidió ir hasta donde Kiri estaba, porque era peligroso, me abrazó con fuerza, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Mi hermano estaba muerto.

"¡Hermano!"- gritó una voz femenina, era Aura, quien se aferró al brazo de Kaze al verlo –"¡El caos tomó forma!"- gritó señalando al horizonte.

Una criatura guinda, con un universo en lo que parecía su estomago, desplegó sus alas, ráfagas de destrucción empezaron a consumir nuestro mundo.

Moogle le dijo con desesperación a Aura que los cartuchos de Soil de Kaze ya se habían agotado y no había tiempo de que se regeneraran y ella se lo dijo.

"Usa mi soil"- mis ojos revelaron una gran sorpresa.

No recuerdo bien lo que dijeron después, pero recuerdo que liberé el poder dentro de mi de nuevo, liberando al dragón blanco, trasformado mi espíritu una vez mas.

Kaze usó a Aura a moogle y a si mismo para crear tres soils y liberar al dragón negro, atacando al caos, este se estrelló contra la ritura, yo use un fuerte ataque, el caos desapareció, pero la destrucción seguia.

Regresé a mi forma rela, algo estaba muy mal con Kaze, porque el dragón no se detenía, me empezó a atacar.

__

Shiroi-chan!

Escuché la voz de Aura, miré en lo profundo de la criatura y me encontré con su espiritual silueta.

__

'El caos contaminó el espíritu de mi hermano, lo purificaré, dando el mío de por medio, por favor, no permitas que mi hermano se convierta en un espíritu maligno'.

"¡Aura!"- grité para detenerla, pero ella estaba decidida, no pude evitar que usara todo su poder para destruir el poder del caos en el dragón negro, ataque para detenerlo, con la ayuda de Aura, pero su espíritu fue consumido de por medio.

La esencia de Moogle se fue, no como la de Aura, no supe que pasó con el, ahora sólo queda Kaze dentro del dragón negro. Mire a Kaze con tristeza, pero tenía que cumplir la voluntad de Aura para con él.

Levanté mi espada y lancé el ataque.

"Sino puedo calmar tu espíritu, le daré descanso"- y así, puse a Kaze a dormir, un sueño del cual no despertaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

La destrucción nos alcanzó, tome la mano de Kaze, el remolino negro destruyó el espiral de acero por completo y después, el resto del planeta.

Alguien me tomó de la mano mientras caía en una inmensa oscuridad, pude ver a mi hermano en espíritu, quien me estaba alejando del abismo.

__

'Por la memoria de todos en nuestro mundo, por nuestros padres, por los seres que amábamos, por favor hermano, busca la forma de detener al Caos, para evitar que mas seres inocentes pacen por esto y para que los espíritus de los nuestros por fin puedan descansar'.

"¿ese es tu deseo, hermano?"-

__

'Si... este deseo que yo no pude cumplir, a ti te lo encomiendo'.

Al despertar en el mundo interno, oculté a Kaze para que su sueño no fuera perturbado, hasta el día en que nos volviéramos a ver.

Descubrí que mi poder estaba empezando a dormir también y que mi memoria era bloqueada, me alejé lo mas que puede que Kaze, perdí la fuerza y caí al suelo y cuando creí que quedaría sumido en un sueño forzado, a la deriva, escuché una pequeña voz.

"Kukuruyu..."- dijo una figura borrosa y a su lado, la silueta de un hombre el cual no me dio tranquilidad.

Después oscuridad... oscuridad y silencio.

Silencio.

Se mi liberador... se mi testigo... estoy fuera... dame paz... el cielo mantiene el sentido de las maravillas... y yo quiero creer... que cuando al fin libere esta ira que se ha sumido en mí... la paz y el silencio serán mi recompensa.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el Gaudium, bajo el poder del Count, la verdadera identidad de caos y decidí servirle para poder conocer mas y obtener mi venganza.

La conocí a ella, Krux, la creación de Oscar, una marioneta con vida y voluntad propia, ella era quien me había encontrado cuando estaba perdido.

Ella era mi amiga.

Todo fue muy extraño, Kaze no recordaba nada y me culpaba por la muerte de Aura, su memoria lo había abandonado, tal y como la mía había hecho lo mismo.

Oscar manipuló el espíritu de mi hermano, el cual me vi forzado a destruir para evitar que se convirtiera en un espíritu maligno.

Esa noche lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, Krux me abrazó con fuerza para calmarme, pero necesitaba sacar todo ese sentimiento de mi, ella fue paciente y comprensiva y espero a que lo hiciera.

Las batallas siguieron, fue descubierto, eliminé a varios de los Deathlords, ayudé a los comodín abiertamente, revelando que los había estado ayudando desde el principio en secreto.

En algún punto, Kaze recuperó la memoria, se hizo mas de un sacrificio para pelear, mas de una vida inocente.

Fui apuñalado con mi propia espada... me fusioné con el caso para destruirlo y finalmente, me despedí de Kuroki Kaze.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Aquí estoy... en completo silencio en medio de quien sabe donde, un limbo que me trae la paz que había estado buscando.

__

'Outoto...'

"¿Niisama?"- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el espíritu de mi hermano.

__

'Todos los espíritus de los nuestro a obtenido el descanso eterno, hermanito, incluyendo el mío, yo me tengo que ir, pero tu debes de vivir'

"Pero, hermano"-

__

'No seas necio, Shiroi-chan, te pareces a mi hermano'

"Aura"- dije, detrás de ella, Kuroki Kaze, quien se acercó a mi, quedando a mi lado.

"Al parecer... nos dieron una oportunidad"- me dijo y sonrió, había mucho tiempo que no lo había visto sonreír.

__

'Gracias por todo'

Dijo Aura, ella y mi hermano se despidieron, para después desaparecer.

"Aun sabiendo todo esto... siento que no puedo seguir por mi solo"- dije en voz baja.

"No tienes que hacerlo"- dijo Kaze –"Después de todo, todo se ha aclarado al fin, amos, es hora de volver"-

"Si"-

Todo se iluminó, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba en un campo lleno de flores, flores color perla y un árbol de hojas escarlata cerca.

Vi la imagen de mis padres tomándose de las manos y caminar al horizonte, Kiri se les unió y finalmente Aura, espíritus al fin libres.

Así como muchos otros espíritus que ya no eran atormentados por el poder de caos, sentí la suave brisa mover mi cabello y pasé una mano por las espinas en mi cabeza.

Kaze estaba sentado detrás de mi, apoyando su espalda contra la mía, miró sobre su hombro y sonrió cuando Aura, antes de irse, le mandó un beso y cuando esa niña de nombre Ru le dio un animado adiós.

"¡Kaze!"- gritó una voz, miré hacia el cielo, una nave estaba volando hacia nuestra dirección y los niños, Ai y Yu, estaban volando sobre ese chocobo amarillo, hacia nosotros.

Ai tenía entre sus manos el cristal de Clear, el corazón de omega y Yu tenía de nuevo la pluma en su cabello.

"Makenshi"- dijo Ai al bajar del chocobo y verme.

"Su nombre es Shiroi Kumo"- dijo Kaze sin verlos

"Un placer"- dijeron Ai y Yu a la vez, yo sonreí.

Estaba empezando algo nuevo, aquello que había estado buscando en la brisa blanca desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El silencio me había traído paz y un nuevo comienzo, ahora tenía que empezar una nueva crónica, espero que esta sea mucho mejor.

****

. : Fin : .

Martes 16 de Abril de 2005, 1:50 a.m.

Monterrey, Nuevo León. México.

Contacto: 


End file.
